Tamaki's Sister
by Ch3ls3aoo
Summary: Tamaki's younger sister
1. Intro

Name: Yuki

Age: 17

Class: same as Haruhi

Blood type: AB

Appearance:

Long blonde hair that reaches past her waist, Curvaceous, Slightly shorter than Honey, Doesn't like to wear dresses unless necessary, Carries an expandable bow staff.

Hobbies:

Dancing, Singing, Martial arts, Clothes designing, Fighting, Painting

Likes:

Jeans, Sticking up for others, Martial arts, Her friends,

Dislikes:

ANYTHING PINK, Bullies, Tall people (that look down on her not just because of her height *reason to be later explained), Snobs (That are like that on purpose), DRESSES

Past:

When she was younger she was bullied and picked on because of her height and because of her hair so she decided to take up self defence classes at the start of middle school and has since achieved Two black belts in martial arts and is learning the Haniozuka(sp?) style mixed martial arts

Personality:

She can be quite shy when she first meets people but is really loud once she gets to know them a bit and if she trusts them. Definitely not a morning person, she hates being woken up. Usually hyper without sweets and when she eats them she ends even more energised, bouncing off the walls like an energiser bunny.


	2. Chapter 1- Ready To Go Home

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1022ada8fe20657b1d51c5314fbb536c"Yuki's P.O.V/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e65bbd4d4f15b9d1a5a3cea29da1914c"I woke up at five am (which is way to early to even be awake) to be up in time to catch the plane back to japan./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="adad35638e3a96e0ae161c6f3c62120c"I guess I should probably introduce myself first. My Name Is Yuki Hime Souh. Yes my mother actually named me snow princess. Well any-ways' I'm 17 years old and I'm going back to Japan today after being away for four years to attend a school for the dramatic arts in America through part of middle school and most of high school. I've really missed my brother Tamaki I hope he hasn't forgotten about me./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b8f84e367f6194f65795eb9315574b16"Would you look at the time I'm going to be late well here's the story of my not so perfect life (well part of it)./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d9f9f83ef31b79dc3c7bb88d55a8aa26"I can't wait to go home I really missed everyone. Even Honey sempai although we didn't really part on good terms I still miss him like everyone else. Ok' so maybe a little bit more, but can you really blame me? I did date Honey for a year until I had to leave when I was 14 not that I wanted to though it was Grandmother who decided that I should go. She didn't really approve of anything else that I did unless it was somehow related to performing arts, why though I'll never really understand./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="94966af32c12ff0f85093621eda0f7d4"I board the plane and sat in my first class seat buckled up and started to read my book whilst waiting for the plane to take off./p 


	3. Chapter 2- My Room

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1022ada8fe20657b1d51c5314fbb536c"Yuki's P.O.V/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8ba889798b82e82cedf437fbd88b143f"The plane landed in Japan just after I woke up. So I placed my book back into my bag and got ready to leave. after getting changed (into the outfit in pic minus ears and tail with waistlength hair and the skirt goes to her knees) I returned to my seat and re-fastened the seatbelt ready for the landing./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d9802e905403c0c49005324927fdc56c"Gracefully strolling through the airport I came to an abrupt stop. Slight fear and anxiousness chilling me to my core at the sight of him. Why did they send him to pick me up from here instead of coming themselves. Hirako Kayugi my old driver and one of the main reasons that I didn't think twice about leaving. The stalker whom I thought I would never have to see again is here./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c833f2bef958b41939316aa1af4cb213"I don't feel safe anymore I, I want to leave this place, to be as far away as possible, as if it wasn't bad enough that I have to deal with possibly seeing Honey - sempai again but now they've hired him./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d2012742b3ffaeec076188c4e9ec31e7"I turn away and run./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="231777f39849c415c6cc4354a2ea9ae6"I run to baggage claim collecting my large baby blue suitcase and walk to the closest exit there is to leave. after ensuring that I can't see him anywhere I hail what commoners call a em style="box-sizing: border-box;"taxi/em to go span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"home/span./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5d03337435431b84e9a94f98d42487d1"Whilst siting in the taxi Yuki plugs in her headphones to her blue Mp3 player and listens to songs whilst thinking to herself./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8ea720392122cc5b89a9c7d30b1edaaa"Hum it's rather funny. em style="box-sizing: border-box;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Home /span/emhas become a rather foreign concept to me lately. Especially with what I know lies ahead of me. At home your supposed to feel safe and happy. That is definitely not how it is at Souh manor. It isn't my home. No. Not any-more. It used to feel like home or rather I thought it did. The manor is rather cold and lonely. No one in my family really likes me. But who would? I'm considered a freak, a weirdo, a loon and much worse. People don't really say it to my face but you can always tell. It's the looks that people always seam to give me. The barely hidden disgust and gestures when they don't think that I'll see. But then who would like me any way?br /Certainly not Grand Mother or any of the house staff outside of Mayu./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8ea720392122cc5b89a9c7d30b1edaaa" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8ea720392122cc5b89a9c7d30b1edaaa" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8ea720392122cc5b89a9c7d30b1edaaa" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="30cf383c78d9fb0af0cb33ac20edcd91"Upon arriving outside of the manor I pay the taxi driver the correct amount and gave him a tip as Mother always said to. hum em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Mother/em I wonder how she is I haven't visited her in almost two years now. I feel rather guilty about it. I used to love visiting her. But the last time I visited her, her condition had become considerably worse at which point I thought it best not to visit for a while. I just can't bare to see her like that. Of course I never told anyone that I used to visit mother it's rather frowned upon by the family. Then Grand Mother- father's mother that is- found out, she decided to send me away saying that I was a worse disgrace to the family than my brother. Tamaki. At the time I didn't understand what she meant so- although her sharp words hurt- I decided against questioning it. Thinking it best to not anger her./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fb62d6c8f8d0cc5d0634e7151a636930"The manor is almost exactly the same as it was before I left but p.. pi.. pink -_-# who the hell would want to paint anything in that putrid colour? I suppose that there's nothing that I could do about it now. I guess I will just have to live with it and hope that it fades. For the moment at least. I'm too tired from traveling to rant about it now. I guess I'll just have to ask father to change it when I see him tomorrow. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1c68b7964bf0cfc31ae660e3f56f4d41"My room better still be blue though or heads will roll tonight. Skilfully avoiding any and all staff members I make my way up to my room completely undetected by anyone. Wow we really need to improve the security. I walk into my room only to find it no other colour than em style="box-sizing: border-box;"pink.. That's it/em I can handle the outside of the building being pink as I'm not the only one living here but who the hell changed my room./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c36238feb608c7e57f335a4f67facc76"I most absolutely am not sleeping in my room until that emmonstrosity/em is fixed. Hmm... but where to sleep I may have slept on the plane but I'm still really tired. emThat's it/em. Tamaki can deal with all of this em style="box-sizing: border-box;"girly pink sapp /emI however am not. I wonder if his bed is still as comfy as when we were little. I was going to wait until tomorrow to surprise him but I refuse to even think about sleeping in a room that looks like emHello Kitty/em has thrown up pink glitter all over it. em style="box-sizing: border-box;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"I. HATE. ANYTHING. PINK/span/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d76ffedc4bf032bf5441b3c15f504318" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d76ffedc4bf032bf5441b3c15f504318"So he can be surprised today instead./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d41d8cd98f00b204e9800998ecf8427e" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bf3fcad39e107695fa65ee83dbb46f8d"Tamaki's P.O.V/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3ad7e8971b62e9c1984befeef50024ee"I arrive back to the estate from school later than usual as the club ran on rather late today and all I want to do is sleep in my super comfy bed with my soft fluffy pillow. Did I mention soft? Well I did now their imported Egyptian cotton sheets too. Extremely comfy./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5b15418353626fad7b2f55bf09710dbb"Upon arriving back home I sleepily stroll out of the limo and through the front entrance of the second estate greeting the maids and butlers as I do so. I walk up the stairs and to my room. Before walking in I notice that my bedroom door is open, slightly ajar but think nothing of it assuming it was just left slightly open by the maid who cleans my room and does all my washing for me, so I walk straight in./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bb42b037a9e5d53417da3c1abcfacab0"Walking in I grab a pair of extra soft blue pyjamas and walk into my bathroom to change. After changing I walk back into my room and flop onto my bed but instead of it being nice and soft and comfy it's hard and lumpy. Kind of like a person... ...A PERSON./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="219346616390f7e538133f7633a668fc"I landed on someone. There's someone in emmy/em bed! Just who is it? /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ae55541a7ed43b174a1b3f54a2f90294""GET OFF ME YOU IDIOT!" the mysterious person yells/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="da029d7337d737515a5c604a6b813690""Who are you?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="81d59a3c246754969576d3fb01ed127d""IDIOT! how can you forget your imouto-san?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="50152e5c080e4592558027ba9e5a36be""Y-yuki? when did you get back? How was England? Was it nice? Did you see mother? Why are you in my room? Do you not like yours? I painted it myselff, well I picked put all the colours myself that is."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e8736face67d1848f077449a1ded9bc3""So it was YOU who redecorated my room in that PUTRID colour it's horrible!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f4d1466db276a60734f17bd37001c5e0"**At this Tamaki goes to his 'emo corner' growing mushrooms until Yuki says/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d5568b8f3cb2426d996c91683b760533""Yes. I saw mother during the time that I was away, but I haven't seen her properly in the past year as she became worse I'm not sure what time I got back because I was emasleep/em. Now SHUT. UP. AND. LET. ME. SLEEP."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d41d8cd98f00b204e9800998ecf8427e" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="26478db11a74b3c8675f463fee30cba7" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cfe201de5943405c840233fec4378a45" /p 


	4. Chapter 3

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e5d6e2ec02467d64777ac03b274d9a7e"Yuki's P.O.V./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4bd5e47a298de2c47358459609b84687"Today is my first day back at Ouran (she went there for primary years) and I can't wait to catch up with everyone and to see what this 'host club' is that my brother used to e-mail me about. Since I'm the chairman's daughter I managed to get the school rules changed slightly so that I don't have to wear that heinous crime to fashion that is the yellow girls uniform dress. As long as I wear the school colours along with a blazer with the school crest on I don't have to wear it./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6ae73ad07a98f9c1a3feb1aa6fe9fa5e"So today I decided on wearing stylish black skinny jeans, a yellow shirt, the boys blazer fitted to my figure and my black combat boots./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f6e553f68cf4d1bb4f754962967beedf"I get to school and the first thing I see is../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="808fd2f74c621a5bb0dde56e3c96d6ab"...I guess you already know/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8f35cd8a3855dd2e7ff837f57365098e"...It's PINK!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1f7cdf788f714778039f9e6c4f71a6a1" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fd28fa46e51d32fdcf8be80b3f7acb6b" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f32f61555a89e23bcce7212d75354952"Who the he** paints a WHOLE school THAT hideous colour? I'd get it if it was just parts but the whole school now that's just too much. the place looks like Barbie's dream doll house but much, much worse. If the inside is pink too, I think I'm going to lose my breakfast (chocolate pop tarts rule btw)./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="41375d459c0eb716fb7dc31bf49d852a"Ignoring the absolutely awful colour I put my black headphones and start listening to some music since it seams that I'm early. It's better than being late though./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="41375d459c0eb716fb7dc31bf49d852a"Now where's the office? If only Tamaki waited this morning instead of rushing off out so early./p 


	5. Chapter 4

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"I enter the PINK school begrudgingly and wander following the signs to get to the office. On my way to -finding- the office I notice a child? Who looks as though they should be in the elementary division, not the high school division but then again who am I to judge since people often think that I should still be in middle school 'curse the smallness' (hehehe please comment if you get it). And decide to wave and say 'hi' as I wander by./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Continuing towards the office I spot a familiar pair of twins Hikaru and Karou I remember them from when I was little because we used to hang around together I swear down I think that their in a gay incestuous relation ship with each other but they swear that they aren't./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"(and no I'm not homophobic it's just the way the character thinks, also random word vomit)/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Although I used to be friends with them I still hope to purple and all things sane that I'm not in the same class as those two because they constantly cause trouble and pull pranks. How they get away with it all the time is beyond me./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"I reach the office in the Center of the maze like building moments after only to end u waiting in an empty office you would think that with this being a school fit the rich and famous that there would be multiple people in the office but nope not at all. It would seam that they take their breaks at the same time if there are./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Ten minuets of waiting and I'm now late to first period just great. Note the Sarcasm. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Another five minuets later and there is finally someone in the office behind the desk./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Excuse me miss I'm the new student that's supposed to be starting today, I've kinda been waiting here for the past fifteenth minutest and now I was early and now I'm late please can you tell me what class I'm in and write me a note?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Ahh yes sorry about that your in class 1-A and here is your class schedule please don't lose it and her is that note you asked for about being late sorry about that by the way."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""It's no problem an' thx' for the note"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7ed8c3e949781722f1742fec386db6be"So walking from the office to the class room should be easy right?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e0ef48b30fc082315cb844f32d674dc1"hahaha not!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c735bdb237dfb18b5887dfa2b6d4b12e"I've been lost for the past half hour and there's absolutely no one around to ask for directions it's hopeless. and I'm pretty sure that I've just been walking in circles! urgh this is so frustrating!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="44cec29eabb33768735d483a47efec47"There isn't even anyone around to help either! I knew I should of asked for a map!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d41d8cd98f00b204e9800998ecf8427e" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="716eb4a44e83e4e855a616a0c69e8fd2"-Fourty Minuets Later- /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3e3242b5387066c0fc90f1c8b14f0da3"(hahah Spongebob - Anyone get it?... Ah... No?... Ok then, tough crowd...) /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="43bf310373cd3e4f5d23e861a89587de"I'm so sure that I'm just walking in circles I'm sure that I've seen that ghastly fluorescent pink shrubbery with a purple bow at least three (it's actually been seven) times before now and I'm starting to get dizzy. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2e6a0d607ee37dae80daaa3c7f512cf6"I Know I'll call Tamaki he's sure to know his way around here.(also be able to find me I'm still lost)/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"-Fourty Minuets Later-/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"(hahah Spongebob - Anyone get it?... Ah... No?... Ok then, tough crowd...)/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"I'm so sure that I'm just walking in circles I'm sure that I've seen that ghastly flurresent pink shrubbery with a purple bow at least three (it's actually been seven) times before now and I'm starting to get dizzy./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"I Know I'll call Tamaki he's sure to know his way around here.(also be able to find me I'm still lost)/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"****Currently+++/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"after ringing the idiot's phone a few times just for him to not answer I give up./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Maybe I could try some one else's number./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Looks at contact list:/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"+Otou san/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"+Idiot [Tamaki]/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"+ Mitsukuni [Honey - sempai]/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"+ Haruhi-chan #/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"+Demon King [Kyoya]/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"+Ooba-san [Grand mother]/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"+Mario [Takashi Morinozuka / Mori-sempai]/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"+ Demon Queen [Renge]/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"+Devil x 2 [Hikaru Karu] - shared phone/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"+Hika-chan [Hikaru Hitachin] Personal / own phone/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"+Kaoru - chan [Karu Hitachin] Personal / own phone/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Hmm maybe the twins can help/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"To Devil x 2: br /"HELP ME I'M LOST! ...again"br /xxx Short giant/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Yes those two devils call me short giant because of my height. Or rather for my lack of height. Their the younger ones but I bet that their still taller than me, it can be quite annoying./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cfe201de5943405c840233fec4378a45" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b7d02b64f9e47354bf0b62bf4c2cd954" /p 


End file.
